ami ou ennemi?
by Marry-black
Summary: Yaoi, sur le chemin vers l'ouest, nos quatre amis croisent Kogaiji [oneshot]


_Sayonara, Gonô…_

Hakkai se réveilla en sursaut, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar. Il sortit de sa tente et alla se rafraîchir à la rivière, quelques pas plus loin. A genoux au bord de l'eau, il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et se retourna si vite qu'il glissa et tomba assis devant l'inconnu qui n'était autre que Gojyo.

« Eh ben beau brun, je t'ai fait peur ? »

Quand il reconnut son ami, l'ancien humain se calma et souris, un peu gêné.

« Euh oui un peu… »

« Je t'ai entendu sortir de ta tente et je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. » Dit le kappa en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Sous ce geste, le cœur d'Hakkai se vida de toutes ses peurs et de tous ses affreux souvenirs. C'était comme avant, quand il tenait la main de Kanan, il ne restait plus dans son esprit que le moment présent, et le bonheur que lui procurait ce simple contact. Le yowkai savourait la douce chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent, il ne restait plus que lui et son ami, cette main posée sur son épaule.

« Oui ça va, maintenant que tu es la, ça va mieux. » Dit-il avec un sourire. Gojyo lui rendit son sourire et s'assit auprès de lui sur le bord de la rivière.

« Je préfère ça, et de toutes façons, Hakuryu n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi le conduise. Donc t'as intérêt à aller bien ou t'entendras parler de moi ! »

Hakkai sourit et regarda le soleil se lever entre les branches et éclairer les cheveux rouges vifs de son ami. Il restèrent la sans bouger ni parler pendant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que les autres se réveillent.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt calmement, le groupe se remit en route vers l'ouest à travers la forêt.

« J'ai faiiiim ! » Un baffeur jaillit des profondeurs du néant et atterrit sur la tête de Goku

« La ferme, le singe. »

« Mais Sanzo… »Goku n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la voiture avait freiné brusquement et qu'il était tombé en avant sur le siège de Sanzo. Il se releva, près à passer un savon à Hakkai et sa conduite un brin trop sèche à son goût, quand il vit la raison pour laquelle le conducteur s'était arrêté. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon, enfin un peu d'action.

« Son Goku ! je suis venu pour toi… »

« Je pense que je t'aurais combattu même si tu étais venu pour autre chose … Kôgaiji. »

Goku fit apparaître son bâton et sauta de la voiture pour faire face à son adversaire préféré, qui le gratifia d'un sourire d'invite avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Dans la voiture, Gojyo s'installa confortablement et s'alluma une cigarette, près à subir le long combat qui venait de commencer, et auquel il ne pouvait même pas participer. Une heure plus tard, le combat en était toujours au même point, aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait blessé, mais Kogaiji paraissait un peu plus essoufflé que Goku.

« C'est long… »

« Très long… »

« Trop long… »

« Bah, il va l'avoir à l'usure, mais pour l'instant, nous, on reste là à regarder comme des andouilles. »

Gojyo avait presque fini son paquet de cigarette et commençait à s'énerver. Hakkai s'apprêtait à calmer son ami quand Sanzo releva la tête et dit :

« Ça pue ici, et pas seulement à cause de tes clopes de barbare. »

Gojyo se redressa et huma l'air, pendant que Hakkai en faisait de même. Il avait raison, l'air ambiant empestait le yowkai, mais trop occupé à râler contre les 2 ennemis qui n'en avaient toujours pas fini leur combat, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du kappa tandis qu'il sauta hors de la voiture et fit signe à Goku, toujours aux prises avec Kogaiji.

« Hep, les amoureux, on a de la visite. »

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent juste à temps pour voir des douzaines d'yeux rouges les regarder depuis les profondeurs des taillis. Puis, répondant à un signal invisible, les yowkai jaillirent de l'obscurité et attaquèrent comme un seul homme.

« Ça n'est que partie remise, Goku. »

Le jeune yowkai acquiesça et se prépara à affronter les nouveaux ennemis qui s'offraient à lui. Ceux ci étaient en fait tous les yowkai d'un village un peu plus au sud, et en avaient étés chassés. Ils étaient affaiblis mais extrêmement nombreux, affamés et prêts à tout pour un peu de nourriture. Ils avaient aussi compris que l'union faisait la force, quitte à se battre ensuite entre eux pour le partage de la nourriture. Le groupe de Sanzo et Kogaiji s'étaient instinctivement regroupés pour mieux se protéger, mais les yowkai eurent tôt fait de les séparer. Les échos du pistolet anti-yowkai de Sanzo résonnaient comme le tonnerre au fond de la forêt et les projections d'aura de Hakkai jouaient le rôle des éclairs en illuminant par intermittence la sombre clairière dans laquelle ils se battaient. Goku, quant à lui, se battait comme un démon, et tenait en respect à lui seul un groupe d'au moins une dizaine de yowkai qui par ailleurs étaient bien souvent tués par les coups de griffes ravageurs de leurs compagnons avant même d'apercevoir le jeune garçon. Un monstre un peu plus malin que les autres s'était faufilé entre les arbres juste derrière Goku et s'apprêtait à lui appliquer un coup de griffe bien placé dans le dos quand une boule de feu le fit s'envoler quelques mètres derrière en cassant trois arbres sur son passage. Kogaiji, qu'un vif mouvement de recul fit apparaître aux cotés de Goku, lui souffla :

« Protège mieux tes arrières, le singe. »

« Merci…Kôgaiji. »

Le groupe de Sanzo avait nettement l'avantage sur les monstres mais ceux ci était très nombreux, et le combat commençait à s'étirer en longueur. Kogaiji, déjà affaibli par son combat contre Goku, s'essoufflait de plus en plus vite et son corps était déjà couvert d'estafilades rouges. Goku qui avait abattu tous les ennemis à sa portée, s'apprêtait à aller aider ses amis quand il entendit à coté de lui un cri étranglé. Kogaiji, aux prises avec deux yowkai, s'était fait gravement toucher et était tombé à terre, trois grandes traces rouges zébrant sa poitrine. Avant que les deux yowkai n'ait pu se jeter sur leur victime, Goku les tua d'un coup de bâton ravageur. Le jeune garçon se retourna, se rappelant le conseil de son ennemi préféré de surveiller ses arrières, mais se rendit compte que tous les bannis avaient été décimés. Il s'agenouilla donc près de Kogaiji, toujours inanimé et retira délicatement le vêtement déchiré afin d'inspecter les blessures. Les plaies étaient profondes, et saignaient abondamment.

« Hakkai ? Tu peux t'occuper de ça s'il te plait ? »

Dit-il avec un signe de tète en direction du corps inanimé. Hakkai acquiesça et s'agenouilla auprès de Kogaiji. Une douce lumière verte nimba la poitrine mate du yowkai et bientôt, ses blessures se refermèrent.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Si je m'évertue à refermer toutes ses blessures, c'est moi qui vais m'évanouir. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faut beaucoup de repos. » Dit-il en voyant le visage inquiet de Goku.

« Allez on y va ! »

Sanzo était déjà dans la voiture et attendait ses compagnons.

« Mais Sanzo, et Kogaiji, on ne peut pas le laisser là… »

« Bien sur qu'on peut, allez venez ou on part sans vous »

Ce qui lui valu un « kyooouu » réprobateur de la part de Hakuryu, qui ne voulait pas partir sans Hakkai.

« Ecoutes, Sanzo il y a un village à quelques heures de route, on peut l'emmener et le déposer à l'auberge. De toutes façons il va bientôt faire nuit et nous devons trouver un endroit ou dormir. Autant dormir confortablement dans un vrai lit que dans nos tentes, non ? »

Sanzo ne trouva rien à redire à ce raisonnement et bougonna quelque chose comme « grmbble fait comme tu veux du moment qu'on y aille ». Le reste du voyage se déroula plutôt bien, Sanzo menaçant de tirer sur quiconque ouvrait la bouche. Le corps inanimé de Kogaiji, ballotté par les mouvements de la voiture, n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur Goku qui, au bout de la troisième fois, abandonna et le laissa reposer sur son épaule puis sur ses genoux. Le jeune yowkai, un peu gêné, s'aperçut bientôt des regards moqueurs que lui lançait Gojyo. S'ensuivit une de leurs interminables disputes, écourtée par la balle que tira Sanzo entre les deux yowkai.

Arrivés au village, Hakkai prit le corps inanimé dans ses bras et tous cinq entrèrent dans l'auberge.

« Quatre chambres s'il vous plait, Goku puisque tu as tant insisté pour qu'on l'amène, tu le surveilleras. »

Le jeune yowkai savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de discuter avec Sanzo quand il prenait ce ton la, et puis, à bien y repenser, la perspective de dormir avec Kogaiji ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

« Heu excusez-moi mais il ne reste que deux chambres simples et une double. »

« D'accord je prends une des simples, Goku tu dormiras par terre, ça t'apprendras à te prendre de pitié pour ton ennemi. » Et vous deux, dit-il en regardant Hakkai et Gojyo, je ne veux aucun commentaire, vous dormirez ensemble, un point, c'est tout. Sanzo prit les clés et tous cinq montèrent dans les chambres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Goku avait tiré une chaise près du lit et regardait Kogaiji dormir, visiblement apaisé. Il se sentait maussade, c'était son ennemi après tout, et il devrait être content qu'il soit blessé. Mais non, il se sentait triste, triste de ne plus voir son sourire quand il voulait se battre, triste de ne plus voir ses cheveux onduler dans le vent, triste de ne plus voir ses yeux … il regardait la poitrine du yowkai s'élever et s'abaisser régulièrement, et était comme hypnotisé par ce mouvement. Aussi, quand Hakkai ouvrit la porte pour lui apporter son repas, ce fut comme s'il se réveillait en sursaut. Le plateau resta posé sur la table et Goku n'y toucha pas, inconscient de la faim qui le taraudait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hakkai et Gojyo ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre commune et s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits respectifs, harassés par la journée passée. Il restèrent là un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un timide grattement à la porte.

« Bonsoir, dit la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vue à la réception, les yeux baissés, pour nous excuser du manque de confort, le repas vous est offert à vous et à vos amis. Vous pouvez descendre dès maintenant pour manger. »

Les deux amis se concertèrent du regard et descendirent à la suite de la jeune fille. Quand ils furent à table, Hakkai interpella la serveuse

« Mademoiselle, est ce que vous pouvez faire un plateau repas ? Je vais le monter à mon ami qui garde un blessé. »

« Bien sur », répondit la jeune fille en s'empressant d'aller chercher ce que lui demandait un si beau jeune homme.

« Et aussi du sake s'il vous plait ! » Cria Gojyo à la jeune fille qui s'en allait.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement et les bouteilles de sake commencèrent à s'amonceler sur le bord de la table.

« Mademoiseeeeeeelle…encore du sake siouplait. »

Gojyo manqua de tomber de la table en appelant la serveuse qui commençait à regretter que son patron ait offert les repas (ET la boisson) à ces deux là.

« Gojyo je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Hakkai, lui, était resté complètement sobre (d'ailleurs on sait pas comment il fait, celui la, pour boire autant sans être bourré, enfin…)

« Naaaan, je veux pas aller me coucher, j'ai encore faim ! »

« Faim ? A cette heure ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? »

Gojyo fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit, d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse mais enrouée par l'alcool :

« Mmh un petit Hakkai à la crème me tenterait bien… »

Hakkai secoua la tête, bien qu'il ne trouva pas la proposition si désagréable. Puis il attrapa le bras de son ami, écroulé de rire sur la table.

« Tu es saoul, allez viens je t'aides a marcher. »

Gojyo prit un air faussement outré et retira son bras en se relevant, pas très stable sur ses jambes.

« Je peux marcher tout seul, monsieur. »

Il fit deux pas puis tomba directement dans les bras de Hakkai.

Mmh, tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras, c'est doux, c'est chaud, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis…_Kanan._

« D'accord je te laisse m'aider, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Ils remontèrent tant bien que mal dans leur chambre et Hakkai laissa doucement tomber son ami sur son lit. Gojyo l'attrapa par la taille et le fit tomber avec lui, sur son torse, puis il déclara d'un ton de jeune fille effarouchée :

« T'es trop rapide, il faut apprendre à se connaître avant ça ! »

Hakkai rit du visage outré de son ami puis quand il essaya de se relever, Gojyo essaya vainement de lui poser son index sur le nez et dit :

« Saches, petit, que je ne suis pas un mec facile. »

Hakkai lui sourit une dernière fois et partit se coucher, en face de son ami

« Bonne nuit, Gojyo »

« Bonne nuit, beau brun. »

répondit l'autre en lui lançant des œillades énamourées. Hakkai regarda son ami dans la semi-obscurité, il avait aimé le tenir dans ses bras, être allongé sur son torse, il ressentait encore cette douce chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine, comme quand il était avec Kanan, avant. Sauf que cette fois ci, la chaleur se trouvait plutôt du coté de ses reins. En se rendant compte de cette réaction, Hakkai rougit comme une pivoine et se retourna pour regarder le plafond. Mais ses yeux semblait attirés par son ami endormi à coté, si proche (la chambre n'était pas bien grande),il regardait ses cheveux sang emmêlés sur l'oreiller, sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement, ses lèvres vermeilles, ses mains, douces et chaudes…le jeune homme s'endormit d'un sommeil agité de rêves ou se trouvait toujours son ami, mais rarement ses vêtements.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Goku était inquiet, Kôgaiji s'était mis à gémir dans son sommeil et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand il vit la main du blessé se tendre sur le bord du lit, paume vers le haut, il hésita un instant puis s'agenouilla auprès du lit et la saisit pour la serrer dans les siennes. Kogaiji s'apaisa aussitôt et sa respiration se fit plus paisible. Le jeune garçon n'osant pas lâcher la main du blessé, s'assit au pied du lit, la tête posée sur le matelas et la main de Kogaiji tout contre sa joue et s'endormit là.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kôgaiji se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Ah si, Goku, le combat, les monstres ils l'avaient blessé puis le trou noir, il avait du s'endormir. Il se demandait ou il était, comment il était arrivé la. Mais surtout, il se demandait pourquoi il était allé les voir. Après tout, il ne devait plus s'emparer du sutra. Alors, pourquoi ? La réponse il la connaissait, mais ne voulais pas se l'avouer. Goku. Il voulait voir Goku. Il voulait voir son sourire pendant les combats, ses cheveux onduler dans le vent, ses yeux dorés. Il en était à ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte de Goku, tenant sa main, endormi sur le bord du lit. Il se redressa difficilement et caressa la joue du garçon. Que sa peau était douce. Il descendit un peu sur le lit pouvoir garder la main sur sa joue tout en étant allongé et se rendormit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Goku et Kôgaiji se réveillèrent en même temps et leurs regards se croisèrent. Goku posa sa main sur celle de Kogaiji, sur sa joue et la fit glisser dans sa nuque. Le blessé retira sa main et la posa sur le matelas, invitant du regard Goku à y grimper. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et vint se positionner à coté de Kogaiji qui remit ses mains sur sa nuque, le forçant à venir plus près. Les deux yowkai se regardèrent un instant, un instant ou passa dans leur regard tout le désir qui se nichait au fond de chacun d'eux, et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Kogaiji glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Goku et pressa son visage contre le sien plus fort, le baiser se fit plus intime, chacun visitant la bouche de l'autre. Apres un instant qui leur avait paru des heures, le baiser prit fin et Kogaiji se plaça au-dessus de Goku. D'un coup de griffe bien ajusté, le yowkai arracha le t-shirt du garçon et se mit à le couvrir de baisers brûlants. Il remonta et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Goku avant de lui souffler

J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps… le garçon venait de le découvrir, mais lui aussi désirait cet instant depuis un bon moment. Il redescendit le long du cou de Goku, laissant une traînée brûlante et humide sur la peau blanche. Il descendit encore, savourant le plaisir que lui procurait son amant en lui caressant le dos, le griffant par moments, embrassa les deux mamelons, les lécha, en mordilla un, ce qui lui valu trois nouvelles marques sanglantes dans le dos, puis descendit encore, arriva au nombril, descendit encore et arracha le bouton du pantalon d'un coup de dents.

Goku avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux, savourant les douces caresses de son amant. Quand il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses cuisses et la bouche brûlante de Kôgaiji s'approcher de son entrejambe, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que sa main se crispait sur les draps du lit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hakkai regardait toujours Gojyo quand celui ci se réveilla.

« Salut beau brun. »

Hakkai tressaillit en entendant l'expression avec laquelle il l'avait désigné la veille au soir. Gojyo fit mine de ne rien voir et s'étira.

« Gojyo ? »

« Moui ? »

« Euh, tu te rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

Il s'était levé et tournait le dos à son ami, pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

« Oui. Et je pensais chacune de mes paroles. »

Quand Hakkai se retourna, l'air ébahi, il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Sauf peut être quand j'ai dit que j'étais pas un mec facile. Ça c'était un tout petit mensonge. Et je peux te dire un secret ? approche »

Hakkai s'agenouilla auprès de son ami qui lui susurra, en lui mordillant l'oreille :

« J'étais pas bourré du tout. »

Quand Hakkai se recula, l'air de plus en plus étonné, il le gratifia du plus beau de ses regards charmeurs. Et puis, comme son ami ne se décidait pas à bouger, il se leva, lui prit le menton et lui vola un baiser. Ce contact réveilla Hakkai qui se jeta au cou de son ami et l'embrassa passionnément. Gojyo d'abord un peu surpris, fit un pas en arrière sous le choc et tomba à la renverse sur son lit en entraînant son amant avec lui. brusquement Gojyo écarta Hakkai de lui, en le tenant fermement par les épaules

« Attends, t'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois ans, « plus jamais de mecs dans mon lit »

« Oui mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, debout ! »

Hakkai se releva, étonné par ce changement de situation, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner bien longtemps, car Gojyo l'avait attrapé et le coucha sur son propre lit.

« On avait rien dit sur ton lit, à ce que je sache. En plus je préfère être au-dessus. »

Hakkai sourit et attira son amant vers lui, le gratifiant d'un autre baiser passionné. Il s'écarta et se lécha les lèvres avec délice, goûtant par avance le plaisir qui allait suivre. Gojyo ouvrit sans douceur la chemise de son amant et se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre de cette peau si douce, apprenant par cœur tous les contours de son corps. Hakkai pendant ce temps n'était pas en reste, il avait défait le t-shirt de son amant et l'avait jeté au loin et maintenant le caressait avec passion, il l'attira plus près, il le voulait encore plus proche, toujours plus proche, il n'en avait jamais assez. Gojyo descendait toujours, et se mit à déboutonner fébrilement le pantalon de « son » beau brun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hakkai, épuisé mais heureux, se rendormit dans les bras de son amant pendant que Goku en faisait de même dans ceux de Kôgaiji.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Quelques instants plus tard, Sanzo, attablé dans la salle commune, se demandait ce que faisaient ses amis. Il était pourtant déjà tard. Au bout d'un moment, et son déjeuner englouti, il se décida à monter les réveiller. Il colla son oreille contre la porte de Goku et n'entendant rien, poussa la porte. Il vit les deux silhouettes entremêlées, à peine recouverte du drap retombé à terre. Sanzo referma la porte et se dirigea vers celle de Hakkai et Gojyo pour leur demander de l'aide. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il ne pouvait voir que le lit de Gojyo, vide. Intrigué, il poussa la porte et vit, dans le lit de Hakkai, les deux hommes nus, l'air totalement satisfait. Sanzo referma la porte et retourna en bas pour s'allumer une cigarette. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, les quatre furent accueillis par le regard froid de Sanzo….

« Allez, on y va. »

« Attendez ! Goku je t'avais dit que ce n'était que partie remise non ? Je veux la fin de mon combat ! »

« D'accord. » Fit Goku en s'attirant un regard noir de Sanzo.

« Allons dans la forêt, je ne veux pas détruire ce village. » Dit Kôgaiji avec un imperceptible sourire.

« On t'attend dans la voiture ! » Cria Hakkai à l'attention de Goku.

« Hakkai, pourquoi tu te mets à l'arrière ? »

« Heu…c'est plus confortable, et comme Goku n'est pas prêt de revenir… »

répondit le yowkai en rougissant légèrement.

Gojyo sourit quand il sentit la main de son amant sur sa cuisse tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait à la place de Goku. Les minutes filèrent et les gestes se firent plus précis jusqu'à ce que Gojyo n'en puisse plus. Il se pencha vers son amant qui lui intima le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Gojyo lui prit la main et l'embrassa passionnément.

« He, les deux pervers derrière moi ! Cette voiture a un rétro je vous rappelle. »

Gojyo, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Sanzo :

« He ben t'a qu'à pas regarder dedans. »

« ….. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la forêt, Kôgaiji venait de plaquer Goku contre un arbre pour l'embrasser goulûment.

Et le « combat » commença….


End file.
